redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mesmerizer the Viper
Hi Mesmerizer the Viper, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:23, February 6, 2010 Hi Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Mesmerizer the Viper! Hope you have a good time here. If you have any questions or want to be friends, just leave a message on my talkpage. See ya! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Everyone here calls it either an 'avatar' or a 'profile pic'. To make one of those, you must be logged in. You will notice on the top right of your window a box titled MORE, click on that and another small menu will pop up, then click on the link that says Preferences. When you get there, you will see a section of the page titled Avatar. You can click on any of the default pics or you can browse through the pics on your computer. Then when you're done, scroll to the bottom of the page, click save and you should be all set! Oh, and just to let you know, at the end of a message, you need to make a sign like this- ~ ~ ~ ~ -only the signs need to be close together, not spaced. That way, it is easier for someone to know who sent the message and they can respond. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 16:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Mesmerizer the Viper to Redwall WIki. You seem to be adapting well. I 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Welcome Mesmerizer the Viper! Hope you have fun here and I hope we could be friends? An' once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Those are awesome stories but I kinda like the first one better. You could write a story it'd be great.Reed Duckweed 14:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC)